


Embarrassing

by vonhrym



Series: Blood brothers [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Honestly just a quick stupid thing I had in mind, M/M, Oneshot, Rei is a good brother but he’s embarrassing, Satire, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonhrym/pseuds/vonhrym
Summary: The young vampire took a deep breath in, and as he exhaled slowly, he heard a knock at the door. His heart skipped a beat, but- Ritsu opened his bedroom door to be met with devastation. A creak from downstairs. Who opened the front door?Ritsu’s eyes widened. No, it couldn’t be. No, no, Rei couldn’t be home-“Isara-kun! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?”// in other words, Rei finds out about Ritsu and Mao’s relationship.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: Blood brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662958
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Embarrassing

“Nothing is gonna go wrong,” the young vampire repeated in his head, sitting at he edge of his bed with his phone in hand. Ritsu had this date planned for a while. A day for just him and his adorable boyfriend, Mao Isara. A stroll through the city, shopping, eating a nice lunch together, and ending the day with a picnic and desserts as the sun set. Today was the day he planned to kiss Mao for the first time. The only problem was his brother. 

Rei Sakuma.

That bastard was so hard to avoid, weirdly. Ritsu didn’t want to open up about who he was dating- though he guessed the fact that he was dating in general was somehow obvious because Rei would tease him day after day about who he was texting and who made him blush that red the minute the poor boy entered the house. It was infuriating- so he knew that when Mao offered to come pick Ritsu up at his house, it was definitely a risk. The two were childhood friends and neighbors, but it only became risky when Ritsu started dating Mao. Rei would never let him hear the end of it if he found out. 

Ritsu, antsy and nervous, hopped down the steps and peeked around the house to triple-check that his dumbass brother wasn’t home. Lights off, silence... he was sure he couldn’t be home. He had a rehearsal with UNDEAD after school today, he was pretty sure. Ritsu took a deep breath and began to head back up the stairs. Only one hour was left until his date with Mao. He smiled to himself as he closed the door to his bedroom. 

—————————

Combing his hair and fixing his shirt, Ritsu’s heart pounded so hard against his ribcage that he feared it would break through his bones. He had been on dates with him before! He’s kissed Mao’s cheek before- this wasn’t anything special, right? Nothing to be freaked out over! It wasn’t like this to get this worked up over something, especially something like this. The young vampire took a deep breath in, and as he exhaled slowly, he heard a knock at the door. His heart skipped a beat, but- Ritsu opened his bedroom door to be met with devastation. A creak from downstairs. Who opened the front door?

Ritsu’s eyes widened. No, it couldn’t be. No, no, Rei couldn’t be home-

“Isara-kun! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?”

Ritsu’s heart dropped as he charged down the stairs, grabbing Rei’s attention. The older vampire turned around and smiled sweetly at his brother and before Rei even had a chance to speak again, Ritsu pushed past him and took Mao’s hand. Ritsu hated the gasp he heard from behind them as Ritsu opened the door again to exit that hellhole. “Ritsu! Could it be?”

Ritsu groaned and turned around, scrunching his nose at his brother. Rei, on the other hand, had his hands on his cheeks and the biggest smile on his face. “Isara-kun is your boyfriend, isn’t he?” He squealed, his eyes twinkling with happiness. Mao laughed and nodded his head, much to Ritsu’s dismay. Mao took a step closer to Rei, looking up at his senpai and locking fingers with Ritsu. Ritsu wanted to melt into the floorboards, feeling how hot his cheeks were. 

“Yeah! Ritsu and I have been dating for three months now!”

“Three months?” Rei repeated, “Ah, that’s adorable! Are you off on a date now?”

Ritsu groaned and slammed his head against the doorframe. This is exactly what he tried to avoid. “I thought you had something to do after school today...” He spoke in a defeated tone.

Rei shook his head, smile still wide on his handsome features. “No... Wanko got a bit sniffly so I insisted that we took the day off to rest. Though, I get it, I get it. I’ll get out of your hair so you kids can go have fun. Ah, my Ritsu.. all grown up, taking his boyfriend out on dates...”

The elder vampire pretended to wipe a tear from his eye before reaching to playfully ruffle Ritsu’s hair, earning his hand a slap from the younger. Rei chuckled as he backed away, waving to the boys (in which only Mao waved back) and closing the door. Their walk was silent for a little while before Mao spoke, “You know, I like Sakuma-Senpai! He’s really supportive.”

Ritsu rolled his eyes, unable to hide the bright red blush on his embarrassed face. “It’s suffocating.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series! I’ve never done series fics before so this is gonna be fun lol
> 
> This is so short and stupid but the idea of this has been haunting me for god knows how long


End file.
